1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a laundry processing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laundry processing machine includes an outer tub arranged in and supported by a fixing body such as a casing or a body, and an inner tub arranged in the outer tub to accommodate laundry and rotate. The laundry processing machine performs the operations of washing, rinsing and drying.
The laundry processing machine is generally provided with a suspension to attenuate vibration of the outer tub caused by rotation of the inner tub. The suspension absorbs vibrational energy to dampen the vibrations. However, conventional suspensions simply absorb vibrational energy, but fail to respond differently according to different characteristics of vibration. For example, during operation of the laundry processing machine, when the rotation of the inner tub is in a transient state before reaching a steady state, larger vibrations occur than in the steady state. Accordingly, a means to produce shock absorption force or vibration damping force is needed in this state. However, in the steady state, it is preferable to allow the outer tub to naturally vibrate to maintain the steady state rather than to change the stabilized vibration system.
Conventionally, suspensions have been designed to attenuate vibrations in a vibration section in which the outer tub severely vibrates, e.g., the transient vibration section, but not in consideration of vibration in the steady state. Particularly, with the conventional suspension, most of the vibration of the outer tub in the steady state is transferred to surrounding components such as the cabinet. As a result, the floor on which the laundry processing machine is installed vibrates and excessive noise is produced due to vibration of the laundry processing machine.